Follow Love:High school love story
by digitalgirl89
Summary: Tidus,the popular boy in the school, suddenly finds out about this new girl, a good looking one. Her locker ends up next to his, and he felt something already. He wants her, but does she want him? Chapter 19 up!
1. Boy gets interested

During class, a boy with golden locks was looking out the window. His smooth tan muscles were shining bright. All he thought about was this class being over. That this class is the most boring one of all. English. He rather be learning math or something. Its not that English is boring, it's the way the teacher puts it. While in his thoughts he was interrupted by something he hated most of all.

"Tidus!" The teacher screamed at him. Which rang in his ear.

"Huh what," Tidus said dumbly.

"Listen up or else," The teacher threatened._ The teacher can't threaten me can she? _Tidus thought.

"Or else what," Tidus came back.The class then ooooed. _Oh shit what did I just do?_ Tidus thought.

"One more smart comment and you are out of here!" The teacher shouted.

Tidus then started talking to his friends not wanting to think about his teacher and the moment they just had. Of course they started to talk about girls. At this point he was desperate. He could have any girl he wanted but none of them were right for him.

RING RING!

The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Wanting to get away from that classroom and boring teacher. Right when Tidus was at the door he was stopped. Guess who?

"Tidus come here," The teacher said._ Now what._

"Huh," Tidus replied.

"You have a D in this class," The teacher said._ Oh no here it comes._

"Let me guess I can't play football," Tidus guessed.

"Exactly my point," The Teacher responded.

"Ok teach," tidus said while starting to walk off.

"Tidus," The teacher said.

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

"No more smart comments" The teacher answered.Tidus nodded and left.

On his way to his locker he met up with his friend. With orange spikey hair with a bandana. Wakka.

"Hey brudda!" Wakka exclaimed while grinning.

"Hey man, so whats the news," Tidus said guessing. He obviously knew that he had some type of news.

"How'd ya know, well whatever. There is this new girl and she is flaming," Wakka informed.

"And she is right next to your locker, number 100," Wakka informed again.

"Cool,' Tidus answered.

Wakka left and Tidus started to walk but something struck him. He saw a beautiful girl next to his locker. Knee high white boots, mini skirt pink and white with a white shirt saying "Parental Warning ATTITUDE Out of control." _Nice. _Tidus thought.

She started walking toward him.

"Hi do you know where 302 room is?" She asked.

"Uhhh…….." Tidus began._ What to do what to do._ He thought.

"I'll show you," Tidus came out with._ Good plan._

"So your next period is Science," Tidus asked.

"Yeah, oh and my name is Yuna," Yuna answered.

"Nice name, Mine is Tidus," Tidus said shaking her hand.

"Thanks and nice name too," Yuna said.

"Well here it is," Tidus said.

"Thanks wanna sit next to me," Yuna asked and thanked.

"Uh. Sure" Tidus answered back.

_I hope he is as nice as he seems. I don't want to be falling for some jerk that just likes girls for their looks and only for their looks._ Yuna thought._ Lets just see how this one turns out._

_Well I hoped you liked the chapter. I changed it again. Review review_


	2. Boy asks girl out

Heres the next chapter.I hope you like it.

So tidus goes to his second period.His next period is Science.

When he gets there he sees Yuna there._Yes,I'm so lucky to have the same class with a beautiful girl.Ok now I'm sounding desperate.Not cool._Tidus thought.So he goes up to her and he says

'Hey,'Tidus said.

'Hey whats up?, ,' Yuna said smiling

"Not much really," He responded.

'Why you are you sitting in the front,' He said.

'This might sound stupid or nerdy,but I want to hear the teacher I guess,' Yuna lied._That's not why I don't have many friends so I sit up here.What kind of question is that.Ok now I'm sound mean._Yuna thought.

'Why do u ask?'Yuna said curiously.

'Just wondering,you know you can come and sit with me,'Tidus said.

No thanks I'm fine here,but thanks," Yuna kindly answered._Why did I say that I totally want to sit with him._ Yuna thought.

So the teacher enters with an ugly brown brief case and says

'Hello class,' The teacher cheerfully said.

At the end of 2nd period Tidus goes to his locker not happy since he has so much homework._Life sucks !_He thought.

'Why are you so down,' Yuna said.

'We have so much homework,' He said gloomy.

"Yea,I see your point,"Yuna replied.

Then His best friend Wakka comes over and pulls him to the side to talk to him.

'Well,isn't she hot ya' Wakka said smiling.

'Very,' Tidus responded..

'Well…' Wakka said.

'Well what?' Tidus said.

"Well have you asked her out yet," Wakka nudged Tidus.

'No,but I will,' Tidus said.

"How about NOW!" Wakka shouted.

"Ok,"

_I'm going to finally going to ask her out.I cant believe I had to have Wakka tell me to ask her out.I should of known to ask my self.Whatever._ Tidus thought to himself.

So he finally goes over to Yuna and asks her

'Hey Yuna,do you want to get a bite after school," Tidus asked.

'Uhh..Sure!' Yuna said happily.

_Finally,hes asking me out._Yuna thought.

'Ok I'll pick you up after school' Tidus said while he was walking off .

'Wait!' Yuna said.

'You don't know where I live,' Yuna said.

'Oh yes I do,Cya,' Tidus said.Yuna nodded.

_Score!I got her to out with me._

Lulu started to approach Tidus.She asked him a question.

'Wheres Wakka?' Lulu said.

'he was just here with me,maybe he left for 3rd period.'

'Ughhh…..ok thanks,' Lulu said madly.

So after school Tidus went home in his red,shiny fast convertible.He went inside his house,put away his backpack and off he went to pick up Yuna.

He arrived at a 2 story nice house.He went up to the door and rang the doorbell.Yuna answered the door.

'Hey,these are for you,' Tidus said handing Yuna flowers.

'Thank you,' Yuna said hugging him.Tidus smiled.

'So where are we goin' Yuna asked.

'It's a surprise,' said grinning.


	3. The date

"Ok fine," Yuna said.

Tidus then got the chance to see what she was wearing.She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees.White laced up shoes.

"Nice outfit."Tidus said grinning.Yuna laughed.

"Thanks,"

"So lets get moving to the suprise." Tidus said happily while rubbing his hands together.

Tidus opened the car door for Yuna like a real gentlemen. He's experienced with going on dates since hes hot and popular.

"Nice car," Yuna complimented.Tidus nodded.

"Ya,I guess,"Tidus being modest.

While riding to the resturant they didn't speak much..

_Wow she looks real nice tonight.She surprises me.She looks so good._

_How could a girl like Yuna not be popular.She has what it takes.Shes hot and nice. I guess because shes new.Whatever_.Tidus thought.

They arrived at the resturant about 5 minutes later.It was one of those really fancy resturant. Tidus knew Yuna would really like it.He wanted their first date to be special to him and her.So that's why he picked this place.

Yuna gasped when they arrived.She was very surprised.She might as well put her hands on her face and shout Wow.

"Wow,nice choice of where to eat," Yuna gasped.

"Ya,isn't it nice," Tidus grinning while looking at Yuna.He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.So he kept staring into them.

"Something wrong," Yuna asked.

"No,I'm just mesmerized by your eyes and your beauty," Tidus responded happily.Yuna blushed.

So they went to a table and waited for a waiter.So they decided to talk while they wait.

"So tell me about yourself," Yuna said.

"I'm popular,play the guitar and the lead singer of my band and on the football team at school." Tidus said blushing.

"You blushed,I've never seen a boy blush," Yuna said happily.

"They do when they look at girl like you," Tidus replied smiling.Yuna blushed.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you," Yuna replied.

"Whats that supposed to mean," Tidus asked with a grin on his face.

"Well you must of heard this before,but your popular,hot and nice that's why its good to hear it from you,but the only thing I care about is your personality," Yuna responded.

The waiter came and they ordered their food.

_Hes so nice.I've never met a boy like him.I keep liking him more and more.Hes the nicest boy I've ever met._ Yuna thought.

The waiter came back in a few minutes with the food.

"They have delicious food!" Yuna said while chewing.

"Slow down there you might choke there," Tidus said laughing.

"Well you do have a point they do have delicious food."

The date ended not to long after that.

Tidus drove Yuna home.They were at her front door.Just standing there like idiots or something staring at each other.

"I had a great time tonight." Yuna said smiling.

"Ya me too." Tidus said grinning.Then Yuna broke the silence.

"Well, good night," Yuna said.She kissed him on the lips and was just about to go inside. When Tidus yelled to her.

"Yuna,come here," He calmly said.

"Do you-" Yuna didn't finish.He was kissing her.Yuna's eyes were wide open,but then she closed her eyes slowly.She went on and enjoyed. After a minute, she broke from the kiss smiling.

"Well I have to go," Yuna said while going inside.

"Cya," Tidus said to her.

The rest of the night was a bunch of smiles and joy.Especially for the two love birds or lets just say Tidus and Yuna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was the 3rd chapter.I just really wanted to change a few things on it.Well I hope you enjoyed it.NO FLAMES please.R&R.


	4. Someone is in the way!

Hey everyone,I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4:

Someone is in the way!

A few days after the date,Tidus went to school as usual.He went to his locker to get his things for 1st period.He wasn't to happy that day.He heard another popular guy named Seymour liked Yuna.Tis made Tidus angry,what if he steals Yuna away from him.Nah he wouldn't let that happen.

_That jerk!He thinks he can take my girl.He has another thing coming._ _Sometimes why does it always seem that everyone wants to take everything away from me.Tidus thought angrily._

A minute later Yuna showed up at her locker.With Seymour following her.He kept begging her to go out with him.But she has the answerAnd that's No!

_Why does he keep bothering me.Why cat he understand the word No!_ Yuna thought annoyed.

"Come on please give me a chance," Seymour pleaded.

"No!Now leave me alone." Yuna said annoyed.

"Leave her alone you big eyed freak," Tidus shouted to Seymour.

Everyone around him started to stare.Probably thinking whats his problem because he just came out with a shout.

"I don't think so tough guy," Seymour said.He pushed Tidus off to the side,

"You better watch it or ELSE!" Tidus shouted in Semour's face.

"Or else what,your gonna hurt me wah wah ya right!" Seymour said saying like hes so cool.

"You better watch it!"Tidus said without finishing.

"Let me guess,you gonna hurt me?" Seymour confronted.

"That's exactly whats gonna happen if you do shut your-" Tidus didn't finish.He was interrupted.

"GUYS!stop fighting!" Yuna yelled.Tidus and Seymour calmed down.

"Why are you guys fighting over me?" Yuna asked madly.

"Uh….. because you're my girl and hes trying to take you! Tidus answered.

"That's sweet,but I'M NOT ANYONES GIRL!,how about everyone just leave me alone!" Yuna said as she ran off.

_Your gonna be,I'll find a way._Tidus thought.

So Tidus got his books,slammed his locker and stomped off to his 1st period,not caring what anyone thought.

I know shes gonna be mine!, no matter what I'll just have to get that Tidus or whatever his name is out of the way so Yuna will be all mine. Seymour thought happily. 

When he got there he saw Yuna.So he sat next to her.She pouted and turned the other way when he said hey.

"Hey,I'm sorry about earlier," Tidus apologized.

"Why did you say I'm your girl that's all I want to know?" Yuna asked wondering.

"Since we went out on a date." Tidus said with a sad little dog face.

"Aww…but your still not of the hook." Yuna told Tidus.

"Well can I-" Tidus didn't finish.He was interrupted by the teacher.

"Tidus,can I see you please," The teacher said.

Everyone in the class ohhhhed including Yuna. But she was just joking around.

"Get back to your work everyone," The teacher told the class.Everyone started to laugh hard.

"Your grades are back up," The teacher said happily.

"YES!" Tidus screamed. That means he can play football.

The whole class laughed.Tidus was embarresed,so he went back to his seat.

Tidus got ready for 2nd period when Seymour showed up.

"Ughh…….what do you want," Tidus pouted.

"I want Yuna and I'm gonna get her!" Seymour said Tidus' face.

"My face needs space,and besides Yuna doesn't like you," Tidus said like a smartass.

"Oh shutup!" Seymour shouted.

"Make me!" Tidus up in Seymour's face.

Seymour pushed him.Tidus pushed him back.Then it turned into a big nasty fight.They both were throwing a fury of kicks and puches at each other.But they both ended of hurt.

They both were sent to the nurse's office and then to the prinipal's office.Seymour got a black eye and a bruise on his arm.Tidus got a black eye and a bruise on his leg.They weren't injured to badly.

The principal suspended them for 5 days.Tidus was real angry.How was he gonna tell Yuna. Yuna found out.She showed up at his house and said

"why didn't you tell me," Yuna said angrily.

"Because it was about you!" Tidus replied.

"oh,well tell me what happened!" Yuna was pretty angry with him.

Tidus told her everything.She was pretty mad..She said maybe we should be apart.He said no.He'll try to work things out with Seymour.

0000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked this chapter.Thanks.Remember Review review.No flames!


	5. While Suspended

Sorry everyone for the lack of update. I was just waiting for a little more reviews. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5:

While Suspended:

_I can't believe I have tO along with this jerk. Well if it makes Yuna happy I'll try._ Tidus thought.

"Well Tidus, I should get going," Yuna said while getting up.

As Yuna was walking off, she was flaunting her ass. Tidus was watching it. Yuna had turned around to check on him. He turned his head quickly and started whistling innocently.Yuna did a quick smile and continued walking.

_Wow she has a great-Tidus stop, this is not the time._ Tidus thought.

Outside of Tidus' House:

Yuna's Pov:

_I can't believe I almost broke it off even though we were never official. Luckily,he stopped me._ Yuna thought.

As I walked, I bumped into someone. It was Seymour. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. But I have to be polite.

Normal POV:

"Hey Seymour," Yuna spoke.

"Hey babe," Seymour responded.

"Cut the crap," Yuna rudely replied.

" Feisty, me like," Seymour purred.

"Your coming with me," Seymour added. Seymour took Yuna's hand and started pulling.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" Yuna roared. Seymour ignored her comment and started to pull harder.

"HELP!!!" Yuna screamed. It was so loud that Tidus heard it.

_Was that Yuna? Nah it couldn't be. Maybe it was. I'll go check._ Tidus thought.

When he got out of the house he saw a man pulling on Yuna. Then he recognized it was Seymour was tugging on Yuna.

"I'm coming YUNNNAAA!" Tidus yelled. With that said, Tidus started to pick up some major speed. Seymour saw Tidus burst out with speed so he started to tug on Yuna much harder. But it was too late. Tidus had caught up, and started to throw a fury of punches and kicks. When Tidus was finished with him, all u could hear is yelping.

"Thanks Tidus," Yuna said while crying in his chest.

" No problem, but are you ok?" Tidus asked.

"I guess," Yuna sniffled.

"Well, I can get to the bus stop by myself," Yuna added.

"Ok, cya," Tidus said while walking off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was the forth chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Remember R&R.


	6. Another fight

Sorry everyone for not updating.

Chapter 6

Another Fight :

After being suspended.

_Why is god punishing me?Ihave to get along with the worst guy ever. Maybe Yuna changed her mind about being nice to him.I hope so._Tidus thought.

As Tidus walked in the hall, Tidus saw Yuna. His anger had immediately turned into happiness.

"Hey, Yuna!" Tidus said happily.

"Hello Tidus," Yuna gloomly said.

"Still bummed about what happened?" Tidus asked.

"Pretty much, I thought Seymour was nice, but he had us all fooled.I can't believe that jerk!" Yuna angrily said.

Tidus moved in closer to get comfort her, but she backed up and said:

"I have to go," Yuna told Tidus. As she walked on, she gave him a wink. As usual Tidus smiled as he saw her nice smooth face.(A/N I'm not a pervert)

During Class:

As Tidus was trying to sleep while te teacher was blabbing on and on, Seymour was flicking paper at him. _ Such a child._ Tidus thought.

But Seymour started to get on his last nerve. So he took a big wad of paper and threw it right at Seymour's face.

"TIDUS!" The teacher yelled.

"Go to office!

"God I hate him." Tidus muttered.

After a combination of yelling and fustration the principal was released Tidus from his office. _Finally that is over. It was so boring sitting and hearing him say that's very childish over and over._ Tidus thought.

When Tidus got to his locker, he found a note. If your thinking it's a good one guess again. It read _Meet me at the parking lot after school or else! _Tidus sighed. But the thought of beating up Seymour was fun.

When he turned to Seymour's locker, Seymour had a evil grin on his face. When he turned to Yuna's locker she winked at him. He smiled back to her.

After school:

Tidus was ready to fight Seymour. If Seymour thought he would win, he better guess again.Tidus sighed as he saw a big crowd surrounding Seymour._ I guess he wants people to see him get beat up. _Tidus laughed at his thought.

As Tidus was rushing through the crowd, he finally got to Seymour. He was smiling trying to look all tough.

" Get ready to lose," Seymour said.

"Not a chance," Tidus replied.

Seymour made the first move. He tried to swing, but Tidus took his hand twisted it a little then gave him a punch in the gut. This move made Seymour mad. So he had gotten up and kicked Tidus in the nuts. Tidus bent over yelping. Seymour laughed at his reaction. Then Tidus got up, punched Seymour right in the face, then he threw a powerful punch into Seymour"s stomach. Blood started to come out of Seymour's mouth. Tidus then threw him on the ground then started to kick him. _ I THINK HE HAS HAD ENOUGH,He thought he could beat me hahaha._ Tidus thought. With that thought Tidus started to walk off.

"Cya loser!" Tidus yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Seymour yelled helplessly.

"Don't want to humilate you anymore," Tidus yelled as he got further and further. The crowd started to clear out now. Tidus just jumped into his car and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And there you go. Sorry 4 lack of update. I hope you liked this chapter. Well remember review and review. No flames.


	7. Wanna Come?

Hey guys heres the next chappy.

Chapter 7:

Wanna Come?

It was the day after Tidus beat up Seymour. The whole school was talking about it. They were surprised about the most popular boy getting into a huge fight. So it was a pretty situation.

Tidus' POV:

Why is everyone bugging me about the fight.It wasn't a big deal anyways. I mean everyone gets into fights and people don't make a big deal out of it. Well here we go. I just hope Yuna doesn't find out.

So when I get to m locker, Yuna was just casually getting her books. Shes acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Yuna," I said scratching my head.

" Oh, hi Tidus," Yuna replied.

"Have you heard about what happened?" I asked. Why is she acting like this? I thought she wanted me to be nice to Seymour.

" Yeah, so," Yuna said unenthusiastically. Weird she doesn't care. But she must, doesn't she remember what she said.

" ARENT YOU MAD!" I yelled. I couldn't take it.

" Nope, don't you remember, I hate him, you can hurt him all you want for all I care," Yuna responded. How could I be so stupid. No wonder.

"Well I gotta go cya," Yuna waved with a wink.

I closed my locker and started to head off but someone came in my way. Awww, its Seymour. Ughhhh.

"Hey Tidus, you probably thought your so tough, well your not. I wanted to tell you. Cya loser," Seymour remarked.

He's just scared I thought. Hes afraid of me now, he just wants to look tough.

Later on:

Normal POV:

As Tidus was walking he saw Yuna. She was sipping out of the water fountain. Then, Tidus started to daze off. But his thoughts were interrupted by when Yuna was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hellloooooo,"Yuna said.

" Hi," Tidus said.

She went back to drinking water out of the fountain. Tidus watched her drink. Also, thinking how to say "you want to come with me to the club".

'Yuna, I'm going to perform at a club tonight, and I was-" Tidus was interrupted when Yuna put her finger on his mouth.

"I would be honored to go with you," Yuna royally said.

"Ok, cool," Tidus said with a big smirk on his face.

" Well cya lover boy," Yuna said with a small wave.

_SCORE! I did it. And I thought it would be hard._ Tidus thought. He threw his fist up into the air.

Then no other than his best friend showed up.

" Hey dude," Wakka started.

" I just heard you got a date," Wakka gossiped.

" Yep, with Yunnaaaa, and I have a surprise for her too," Tidus started.

" I'm going to dedicate a song or two for her," Tidus finished.

" Awesome, turing on the charm, ya," Wakka said with a wink.

Then Lula came charging through. It didn't look so good. Wakka probably didn't something bad again. With that, she pulled his ear and wakka quickly said:

" Later man," Wakka said.

With that, Tidus laughed to himself. The people near him were shocked with that burst of anger. Tidus just left the scene and started to think about Yuna and the clug tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I liked writing this chapter even though its 9:41 and I should be in bed. But who cares. Well cya before my mom catches me this late. Remember review review.


	8. Club Night!

Hey everyone, I'm bored so I decided to write this chapter.

Chapter 8:

Club Night:

Tonight Tidus was so happy. He got to take a wonderful girl to the club he's performing at. Especially that she didn't know he was singing a song for her.

So Tidus started to get ready.He got a white t-shirt on then put a blue striped unbuttoned shirt and put a pair of blue jeans on. Then he put on a gold watch he got from a friend. He went to his bathroom and started to ruffle his blonde hair perfectly. Then we was off to pick up Yuna.

Yuna's very excited that Tidus asked her out on another date. He's taking her to a club and she was excited. She's been to clubs before but not with a guy as hot as Tidus. Then she started to daze off._ His nice tan muscles and his messy blonde hair. Oh and how could I forget his ocean blue eyes.You could drown in those beautiful eyes of his._ Yuna thought.

So she picked out the outfit she was going to wear tonight. It was a nice sparkly black dress that went to her knees.She put on a pair of gold earing then put on a nice bracelet with the works "Yuna" engraved in it. She did her hair and she watched tv until Tidus arrives.

Ding Dong. That's was Tidus.

Tidus' POV:

As I waited I looked at my watch. I needed to get their in 30min. So I impatiently started to tap my foot quickly on the ground. Then I saw the most beautiful thing. Yuna. As she opened the door, the sparkles shined on her dress.

"Hey……you look….beautiful," Tidus said in astonishment.

"You look nice this evening yourself," Yuna said with a giggle.

Normal POV:

Tidus opened the car door for Yuna, then got in and drove off.

At the club:

Tidus arrived just in time. The host for tonight then called Tidus to the stage. Tidus then had a wide grin on his face.

"Tonight I'm going to sing a song and dedicate it to someone very special to me.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

Yuna blushes.

A loud applause went on. Tidus started bowing to the crowd. Then to everyone's surprise, Yuna runs up stage and kisses Tidus. Of course Tidus enjoyed it. Then they both started blushing a lot.

At Yuna's Door:

"What you did for me was so sweet," Yuna said with a smile.

" Well did it because your special," Tidus replied with an innocent smile.

"Well, good night," Yuna said and with that she gave him a kiss on the lips and went inside.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart," Tidus whispered to himself as he walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go everyone. I just had to throw sweet things in there. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it and goodnight.If your reading this in the afternoon then have a good afternoon.Well I need to go to bed so CYYYAAAA! Oh ya remember review review.


	9. Unpleasant Surprise

Hey everyone. I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 9:

Unpleasant Surprise

It was the day after their date yesterday. Tidus felt proud today. He was getting very close with Yuna now. He just might have her in love with him like hes in love with her.

In Class:

Tidus POV:

_Blah blah blah…. Is that all the teachers do. This is so boring. I wish Yuna was here. I bet I would have fun with her- _Tidus was interrupted in thought by the teacher.

" Huh what?" Tidus dumbly said.

" Next time, listen Tidus, I've had enough of your foolishness," The teacher said.

"Whatever," Tidus mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" The teacher asked.

" Oh nothing," Tidus replied. _She is so annoying. Always ragging on me but no one else. Why wont she she leave me alone for once?_ Tidus thought.

After Class:

Normal Pov:

Tidus went to his locker smiling. Looking at the women he's in love with well thinks hes in love with.

"Hey Babe," Tidus said grinning. Yuna turns around with a grin on her face too.

"Hey," Yuna responded. Tidus grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Turns out to be a long one.

"Hey you two, break it up," The teacher say interrupting them.

" Oh sorry," Yuna said innocently with Tidus' hand still on her waist. The teacher slaps his hand off.

"Yea sorry," Tidus replied rolling his eyes. The teacher leaves and Tidus starts to lean in for a kiss. But Yuna puts her finger on his lips.

" I got to go, bye," Yuna says kissing his cheek and walking off.

Tidus has a dumb look on his face. _Damn!_ Tidus thought.

He starts runnig to class but bumps into someone unexpectly.Someone very unexpected.

"hey sorry," Tidus apologizing while picking up the girl's books.

"Its ok- Tidus!" She screams. Tidus rubs his ear after the loud scream. _Damn this girl can scream!_ _Ouch!_ Tidus thought.

"Dona! What are you doing here, I thought you moved," Tidus replies.

"Why you didn't miss me," Dona asks.

"Well for a while I did," Tidus responds.

" What do you mean?" Dona asks with a sad look on her face,

"I mean I didn't expect you'll be back," Tidus said.

" Well I am, so give me hug," Dona said then hugged Tidus said.

"Well….. I gotta go, Cya," Tidus said while getting out of Dona's uncomfortable hug. A hug he didnt want.

_Man why does she have to be here. I know I was sad when she left but not I'm not and now that I love or at least think i'm in love Yuna she has to come back. But now I don't like Dona Ughhhhh._ Tidus thought to himself..

After school:

"Hey Tidus," Yuna greeted.

" Hey, whats up," Tidus responded.

" Oh not much you?" Yuna replied.

"Nothin really," Tidus said. What he really wanted to say his ex girlfriend is back and he is really annoyed by that.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home," Yuna asked.

"Sure, lets go," Tidus said but before that someone was hugging him and it wasn't yuna.

"Hey Tidus," Dona exclaimed while hugging Tidus.

"Uh.. gett off of me," Tidus nervously said in front of Yuna.

"Yeah get your grimy little hands off my man," Yuna shouted.

"Hey hes my man-" Dona shouted back.

"No I'm not!" Tidus interrupted.

"Step off or else!" Yuna threatened. Now Yuna's temper was starting to rise.

"Or else what," Dona responded.

"Or else this!" Yuna shouted. Next thing you know, Yuna threw a powerful punch into Dona's face. And Dona was on the ground yelping in much pain.

Yuna took Tidus by the hand and shoved him into his car.

" So I'm your man huh," Tidus asked.

"Just shutup and drive," Yuna ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't updated but now I have so…..anyways remember review review!


	10. Unsure Feelings

Hey guys I came up with a new chapter. Hope ya like.

Unsure Feelings:

Tidus Pov:

Now that Dona has come back to my life I don't what my feelings are for her. I know lately that I've been saying I love Yuna but now what if feelings come back for Dona. I hate-.

"Hey honey," Yuna greeted. _Whew she scared me there._ I thought.

"Hey, whats up," I replied.

"Oh not much, wanna come with me to McDonalds after school," Yuna asked.

"Uhh….." I answered. _What!Am I stupid say yes say yes._ Yuna had an unsure expression.

"Ya kno, forget it, but I have a question," Yuna said.

"Umm…. Do you still have feelings for Dona if you do I will back off," Yuna asked.

"No way, I only have feelings for you," Yuna smiled at my answer. But I'm not sure if told the truth.

"Well cya later," Yuna said. I waved goodbye to her as she walked off.

As I walked I felt something squeeze me tight. It was an very uncomfortable hug. And it was someone he didn't like that much that was causing trouble.Much trouble.

"Hey cutie," Dona greeted.

"Oh hi Dona," I said._ Why does this have to happen to me._

"Come over here with me," Dona said._ What is it now._ I thought.

Next thing I know Dona was kissing me. And I was kissing her back._ I feel nothing. Yes I feel nothing._ I thought. _Now, i know i dont have feelings with her whatsoever. I got to tell Yuna._

As I just broke this kiss, I heard someone start to cry. It definitely wasn't Dona. It was Yuna. Tears streamed down her face. I could see the pain on her face as she sobbed.

Yuna's POV:

Tears rolled down my face. Pain filled me inside. I tried to hold the tears and pain but my feelings were way too much hurt. I can't believe this. Thats when i started to run. Running away from pain. He called my name but that didn't stop me. I kept running and running untill i couldn't no more.

Tidus' POV:

"Yuna!" I screamed again. I tried to run after her but Dona held me back by sticking her long fingernails into my skin. I yelped but i don't think she heard me.

" Let her go, you belong to me," Dona said._ No! _I thought.

"No I will never be yours," I said. Then I started running toward where Yuna ran off.

"Yuna," I whispered to myself._ Where could she be?_ I asked myself. Then I saw her. With her head in her hands sitting against a locker.

"Just go away, I don't need you," Yuna said while sobbing in her hand.

"Yuna,but-" I was interrupted.

"Just go," Yuna interrupted. With that said I just walked. I was surprised at myself. I usually will stand up for myself but this time I just walked. I should just leave her alone for now.

"Right when I find out I don't any feelings for Dona anymore, everything gets ruined, its all ruined," I whispered to myself. _How could this happen. Everything is ruined._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it was short. But I hope you liked it. Remember review review.


	11. Make up

Chapter 11:

Make Up:

Next Day at school:

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one

Tidus' POV:

That song is stuck in my head.I was listening to the song before I left for school. Its like its connected to my situation with Yuna. I hate that this has happened to me. I just don't don't know what to do.

You are my only my only one  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

On my way to class, I was stopped by my best friend Wakka.

"Hey brudda, "Wakka greeted me.

"Oh hey wakka," I greeted back with no emotion whatsoever,

"Why such a long face ya," Wakka asked.

"Everything has gone wrong between me and Yuna and I don't want to talk about it," I explained.

"Oh….well go back to Dona she's back," Wakka trying to comfort me.

"She's the one who caused it all besides I don't like her anymore," I replied._ She caused this whole mess. If she didn't come, me and Yuna would be just fine._ I thought.

"Oh," Wakka said not knowing what say anymore.

"Well you should go to class,got to go to class," I said gloomy

"Hey, before you go you should make a night very special for you and Yuna," Wakka said._ Hey he's coming onto something._ I thought.

"Like sing to her a song or something," Wakka added.

"Good idea, thanks, well cya," I thanked._ Now I just know what to do now._

At lunch:

I got my usual lunch. Pizza, fries and chocolate milk. I seeked the table Yuna sat at. No luck yet._ Where could she be sitting at?_ I thought.Then to my surprise two girls were pulling on my arms. Begging me to sit with them. How odd.

"Ladies, Ladies, no," I answered. They then awed at my response _How annoying. Being popular has its disadvantages. _I thought.

But I personally, I think they mostly left because they were scared off by someone I hated. Dona. The person that has been making my life a living hell.

"Hey, sweetie," Dona greeted._ Annoying alert._ I immaturely thought.

"Hey dummy," I responded immaturely.

"Fine, be that way but soon you will want me and you will regret saying that," She threatened.She then brushed my shoulder with hers as she walked off._ Like I would ever want her._ I thought.

Then I saw the table Yuna was sitting after that disturbance. As I walked over there she seemed sad. Her head was facing down the whole time I saw her. Finally I got to the table and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I greeted. But she didn't respond. I'm guessing she didn't answer because of what happened. I must of really hurt her.

"Listen to me, I can make it up to you. You don't know the whole story. You don't know why I did the thing I did. Please let me pick you up at seven tonight and I'll tell you everything.

"Fine," Yuna responded with no emotion whatsoever. With that said she got up and left to another table._ Yessss!_ I thought.

Few minutes before the date:

I had on a black shirt on with a gold chain. Black baggy pants with nice black shoes. I then went to the mirror and ruffled my hair to its right place. Then I was off to pick up Yuna.

Yuna's POV:

I put on a white dress knee length. I wanted to look a bit least nice even thought I hate Tidus right now. I know he probably set up something nice. Then I put on some gold earrings and white high heels on. Brushed my hair up(A/N like she did in Final Fanstasy X during the wedding with Seymour) and waited.

Tidus's Pov:

I rang her doorbell hoping she was ready by now. While waiting, I checked my breath making sure it smells at least ok, I want to make a good impression. She opened the door, and I was put into shock. She looked so stunning.

"Hey, you look very nice," I greeted.

"Thanks," Yuna thanked.

I opened the door to my car for her, let her in then got in myself. And we were off.

When we were there, Yuna's mouth dropped. She was in amazement. The walkway was lit up with vanilla scented candles. It was a very beautiful sight. She twirled in amazement. She was very happy.

"Oh tidus," Yuna said in astonishment.

"Now let me explain," I said taking her hands and guiding her.

"Dona took me and started kissing me and the reason I was kissing her back was because since she came back I wasn't sure if I still had feelings. And I knew the only way to find out was kissing her. But after I felt nothing at all. I then knew that the feelings I had for her before were gone. I only have feelings for you." I explained.

"Oh," Yuna said embarrassed. That she made that scene before.

"Here, let me prove it," I said. I took a microphone of the bench, turned on the music and started.

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only my only one

"Oh Tidus," Yuna said letting a tear down her face.

"Well did I prove it," I asked.

"Yes," She said. She then hugged me tight. I kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"So are we together again?" I asked.

"We sure are," Yuna answered back.

"Cool, well lets go to eat," I said.I put my arm around her shoulder and we left._ I really happy me and Yuna are back on. She is so important. I can't we were actually were apart._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go peeps lol. I mean peoples. I had to add fluff. This is my longest chapter yet. Cheers Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review Review.


	12. Messed up Again

Chapter 12:

Messed up again:

Yuna's Pov:

Today is going great. Tidus and I are back together. Everything is good again. My enemy now is Dona. Since she came back she has been obsessed with Tidus. Why does she have to want my man. There are other cute guys here. I bet her and Seymour would be a great couple because they are both jerks.When I was walking to my locker, Tidus came and scared my half to death.

"Hey," I yelled.

"Hahaha got cha," Tidus laughed. I turned the opposite way from him and pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry babe," He apologized. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"So you ready for English?" He asked.

"Nope, got to get my books," I answered. I got my books and started to walk off with Tidus to English. We both had our hands locked together as any other couple would do. Then I started to think about Tidus and how he's so sweet. He cares for me so much like no other guy had. He lights my life up. I really think I love him. Then I heard someone screaming my name.

"Yuna! You let go now, were here," Tidus said breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Oh yeah," I said blushing. I took my seat which was right in front of his. I felt something fiddling with my hair. I spun around and saw that tidus was doing it.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Oh it's ok," I whispered.

"Something you want to share with us Yuna?" Auron asked. I shook my head. Auron was the most boring teacher in the whole school. And I had him. Ugh..

After school.

Everyone in my class was let out early. It was storming outside. Luckily I have an umbrella. So I was prepared. I was just called to the courtyard. Weird thought cuz it's the end of school. Well at least for my class. I put my umbrella over my head looking for the person that wants me here. Then I spotted something in the rain. I walked up to the mysterious figure. Then when I got close to the figure I noticed it was Seymour. Oh no.

"Hey cutie," Seymour greeted throwing my umbrella on to the ground.

"Hey that's-," I said being interrupted by a kiss. A long kiss. Akiss I couldn't break from. I kept trying to push Seymour off but he was too strong for me to get him off. He had a very firm grip on my arms. I couldn't scream or anything. Then Seymour stopped unexpectedly. I turned and saw Tidus. I ran to him. He backed up.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

"Tidus it doesn't look like what you think," I screamed to him over the rain.

"No it is. You betrayed me!" He screamed back to me.

"I love you!" I yelled.

"No you don't. LIAR!" He said. I could see his face filled with anger and sadness.

"I DO," I screamed with sadness.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

"JUST FORGET EVERYTHING WE HAD TOGETHER! He screamed. I started to fill with pain. Everything that's happening hurts.

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL!" I SHOUTED. He ran, I could tell he couldn't stand the pain he is feeling. I couldn't stand it either but I'm going to fight till the end. I ran after him. But I was convinced he was too fast for me.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

"But I really do love you," I whispered.

"TIIDDDUSSS!" I screamed out but it was no use he was gone.

"Forget him," Seymour whispered in my ear.

"No, I will never do that," I answered.

"He doesn't love you like I do," Seymour said in a type of soothing voice. Then craziness and anger grew over me. Too much anger. I then came up with a evil plan.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone there is another chapter for you. What is Yuna's plan? Is she becoming evil? Well you know you see that button down there so press it or ELSE! I'm just joking but please review.

Sorry it was short.


	13. Anger,Love,Sadness

Chapter 13:

Anger, Love, Sadness

Yuna's POV:

I finally got home from the terrible, dramatic experience. All my clothes are soaked. I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I cant believe he thought that I was kissing Seymour. Why would I? Wait I should be feeling sad not angry, but I cant help it. Anger it starting to control me. I keep thinking "go with Seymour go with Seymour". But that's what I've always NOT want to do. I can't get this mysterious anger out of me.

Next Day at School:

I did the craziest thing.I asked Seymour to be my boyfriend. Anger is always arising inside of me and I feel helpless because it starting to control my actions. I headed to my locker and saw my new boyfriend, Seymour.

"Hey babe," He greeted. Then to my surprise Tidus headed towards his locker which is next to my locker. But he wasn't alone. He was with my new found enemy, Dona. Seems we both are going after the people we hate most. They had their hands locked together. It sickens me to look at th- wait I don't like tidus, I HATE HIM right?

"Hey," I said I then kissed him on his cheek. But I only did that to make Tidus jealous. Showing him that I have long gone forgotten about him. But really I have never forgotten Tidus. I will never forget Tidus. I always thought I loved Tidus, but right now there was too much anger built up. I sent him with a evil smirk with that done. He gave me back the same evil glare.

"Lets get out of here, I sense freaks," I ordered. I cant let this anger do this. How can there be so much anger built up inside but emptiness without Tidus at the same time. I can't believe what I just said.

"Shutup," Tidus remarked. I sent him an evil glare. He sent one back. Ugh….what is happening to me? I'm feeling anger, love, and sadness. Love him or not? I keep asking that question. So many emotions are filling me at the same time.

Class:

Tidus is in the same class for this period. Oh and look at the that, Him and Dona are sitting together just like Seymour and me are. The teacher was blabbing up at the board writing a billion things onto the board.

Tidus" Pov:

I was surrounded by all my best friends and my ex girlfriend that is my girlfriend now. But someone is missing. And I know who that person is. Yuna. But I hate her but I love her. I still remember that day. I was so full of anger. But maybe she wasn't kissing him maybe she was forced to do it. I didn't even listen to her all I did was yell and shout. I think I made the biggest mistake in my life.

FlashBack:

"_Tidus it doesn't look like what you think," She screamed._

"_No it is! You betrayed me!" I screamed._

"_I love you!" She yelled._

"_No you don't! LIAR!" I said_

"_I DO!" She screamed._

"_JUST FORGET EVERYTHING WE HAD TOGETHER!" I screamed._

"_NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL!" She screamed._

End Flashback.

That all that I remembered 'cause I ran after that. I felt too much pain. Now I'm dating someone from my past I want to forget about.

"TIDUS SHHHH!" The teacher shouted at me I nodded but didn't mean it. I saw Yuna glance over my way. I smiled but she turned back around. Then I saw Seymour send a glare at me. I showed him my fist and he turned around like the wimp he is.

Yuna's POV:

I turned around and looked at Tidus. He sent a smile but I turned around. I saw Seymour send a glare but Tidus then scared him. I still remember the horrific moment that is haunting me.

RRIIINNNGGG RRIIINNNGGG

The bell just rang and I started to gather my books. Then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Tidus.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"I need to talk to you," He answered.

"No you don't, so back off," Seymour tried to defend, but I didn't need to be defended. He took my hand and dragged me off. I waved him off as I walked with Seymour.

After school:

I was talking to Seymour before I had to go. He was saying junk I didn't want to hear like I shouldn't talk to Tidus and other stuff. He acts like he is the boss of me which is the most annoying thing of all. I just cant wait to get home. I saw Tidus staring at me as I talked Seymour. I ignored him and hugged Seymour goodbye and left.

At home:

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I cant believe whats happening in my life. Its so hectic.

DING DONG

I wonder who that could be? I opened my door to find Seymour with a toothy grin on his face. I sensed trouble.

"….Hey," I greeted him. With no response he took my hand and pulled me over his shoulder harshly. I kicked and screamed at him to let me down. We got to my room and he threw me onto the bed. He ripped my shirt open and threw it. I just had my bra and pants. He licked his lips with pleasure on his face. I tried to get away but he was too strong. He started to kiss up and down my neck. He suddenly stopped. The phone stopped ringing. The answering machine came on. It said:

"Hey Yuna I need to talk to you I'm coming over there". Obviously it was Tidus on the other end.

"Tidus," I whispered. Seymour took me and harshly threw me into my closet.

Tidus' POV:

I burst through Yuna's door. I got no response. I didn't see anyone in sight.

"YUNA!" I shouted. I ran up to Yuna's room. I burst through the door. I saw Seymour trying to shove Yuna with only a bra and pants on into her closet. Then I ran up to Seymour and threw him onto the ground. I punched and punched. Blood came from his mouth. I was hitting him hard. No one tries to hurt Yuna.

"Tidus that's enough!" She shouted trying to get me to stop. I stopped I was satisfied.

Yuna's POV:

Tidus ran to me and helped me up. I had a few little scratches from being shoved into the closet. I started to burst into tears. I cried and cried into Tidus' chest. His warm embrace and kind words comforted me.

"Its ok now," He said.

"Thank you so much Tidus. If you never came I could have been raped and-" I babbled but I was interrupted by a long comforting kiss. Tidus' lips were on mine. My eyes were open and a warm tear rolled down my cheek. I broke the kiss after awhile.

"No problem, I'm glad I got here in time." He said.

"I love you," I said staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too," He replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go peoples. I know the part when Yuna almost being raped by Seymour was nasty. Seymour is gay I hate him. I didn't enjoy writing that part. Well I had to add fluff at the end. Well please review and please no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone…I finally updated…here ya go

Chapter 14:

Tidus POV:

I pulled Yuna into an long intimate hug. Its so hard to believe this happened. Im just so happy I made it in time. Maybe it was fate. I love her so much and if I didn't get here in time and she was raped…I'd kill him.

"Yuna…." I started.

"Hm" Yuna said looking up. I could still see the former tears on her eyelashes.

"No matter what fight we get into..i could never be mad at you…its to hard..and after being so stubborn I knew that kiss wasn't anything…it was forced…I should've listened to you instead of being stubborn and not listening and-"

"Tidus…I feel the same way…I was wrong too in a way…I went out with Seymour to make you jealous and I knew something bad would happen .but I was being stupid and make you jealous…but when I saw you holding Dona…I was the one becoming jealous…I remembered that I made a stupid choice…you're the one I loved not Seymour,"

"I know but I did the same thing…it hurt seeing you with Seymour I'm just glad I'm with you now and that's all that matters," I replied.

"Well we should get Seymour out of here," I added.

"Where would you put him" Yuna asked.

"Lets put him in Dona's driveway….when I was with her I could tell she liked Seymour..hehe" I suggested smiling with an devious look.

"Okay lets do it," Yuna said smiling deviously also.

I had picked up Seymour by his arms and Yuna picked him up by his legs. Yuna and I had dragged him down the stairs and out the door. It started drizzle outside, so we were starting to hurry the pace up. We put him in the back seat and we drove over to Dona's house. When we got there we placed Seymour donw on Dona's driveway and we ran to the car and started driving away. Like a minute later, we heard a loud shrill. Dona.

I looked at my rear window and saw Dona picking up Seymour and I started driving faster.

When we got out of the car I opened the door for Yuna and let her out. And we went inside Yuna's house.

"Tidus…would you mind staying the night..in case he tries to come back after being conscious again?" Yuna asked.

"Of course," I answered back.

We were watching Big Mama's House 2( I know its not out…couldn't think of anything)

In my living room.

Yuna POV:

Tidus and I was now watching Big Mama's House 2 in my living room. Its so funny.

I still can't believe what we did earlier but also think its funny. Well Tidus is staying with me tonight to keep my safe from the creep Seymour. I always feel so safe around Tidus.

"So Yuna where will I be sleeping for tonight?" Tidus asked throwing me an odd look, and I knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Are you serious?" I said cocking both my eyebrows. He smiled at my slight shock.

"Well if I'm down here, and if he comes, and I'm sleeping. He could easily get past me and get to you," Tidus said. He had a point.

"Well if you wouldn't be comfort-"

"NO! I mean I guess it'd be okay, better safe than sorry," I said giving a weak smile.

"Okay, don't worry I won't try anything sneaky," Tidus reassured. "Unless _you_ want me to?" He added spreading a big grin across his face. I playfully punched him in his arm.

"I'll let you know.." I said smiling.

"Haha ok…well I guess I'll be sleeping in this tonight,"

"You could always sleep in my little tiny pajamas," I joked.

"Naw I think I'll pass on that," He replied. "I guess we should head to bed on the count that it's pretty late,"

"I guess," I answered.

"Well then lets go madam," He said offering out his hand. I lent out my hand and he took my tiny hand into his large muscular one. Then he did something unexpected, he lifted me up in the air into his arms. My legs dangled over his arms as he took my up the stairs. I stared up into his ocean blue eye as he looks straight ahead. He noticed me staring and he smiled back at me.

When we got up to my bedroom, Tidus dropped me on my bed, gently though, and I bounced up. . I heard a low thump as I hit the bed. He stood there smiling at me as I laid there on my bed.

"Well…I think its time for a TICKLE FIGHT!" He screamed as he jumped on top of me and started tickling around my waist. I laughed so hard as he continued to tickle me. I breathed hard to get air.

"Tidus…..stop…," I managed to get out of little breaths I had. Luckily he did. But he didn't say anything. After the tickle fight, Tidus' face hung above my face. His hair fell on the sides of his face. He gazed into my emerald green eye and my ocean blue eye and, I gazed into his ocean blue eyes. Tidus slowly lowered his face closer to mine and pressed his lips onto mine. And I slowly closed my eyes. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek.

As he broke the kiss he slowly rose above my face smiling. I felt a smile creep onto my face also. After moments of silence, I broke the silence.

"I guess we should go to bed now," I said rolling over.

"Yeah," He said. After minutes, when I almost fell asleep, I felt his warm gentle arm creep over my waist. I smiled and fell asleep.

Plz review my peoples.


	15. Superman T

Hey everyone…well I updated soon because me and Rikku's Twin made a deal, if she updated, I'd update soon too. Hope ya like it!

Chapter 15:

Yuna's POV:

I slowly creeped open my eyes to the sunlight shining into my eyes. I squinted and felt Tidus' body snuggled right up against my body. His warm arm over my waist. I turned out and heard his stifled snores. He looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. Then I saw his eyes creep open staring at my face.

"Good morning," I said smiling. Tidus started to rub his eyes and his eyes shot right up.

"WHAT TIME IS IT….WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" Tidus said as he rushed out my bed. He ran his hands through his spikey blonde hair. I loved it when he did that. I giggled at his reaction.

"Are you just gonna stay there and be late for school?" He questioned. I got up and walked over to Tidus. I grabbed his hands, and held them.

"Tidus…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"Today is Saturday," I said smiling. His expression turned into a calm one.

"Oh," He blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head and pondered.

"Well I'm going to go make breakfast," I said walking out of my room. I headed down to my kitchen and started to gather the ingredients. I felt a pairs hands snake around my waist. I smiled, and frowned when I turned around to see someone I never wanted and expected to see. Seymour. He quickly put his hands around my mouth, so when I scream it will be muffled. I screamed as loud as I could and no Tidus. Then everything blacked out.

Tidus POV:

Yuna just left and I just stood there. What to do now? I sat on her bed and pondered. I love her so much…but do I deserve her. I mean the way I acted towards her that night…I know I should have listened. She says its ok, but its not to me. When I got home, I was so mad but so heart broken. Luckily I figured out, I was so stupid 1 day later and called Yuna and saved her. Something then interrupted my thoughts. I heard something muffled. "I must be imagining things…." Then I heard my head talking to me.

"_Tidus you should go check it out,"_

"_You're imagining things,"_

"_Something may have happened to Yuna," _ My head perked up at the mention of her name. Maybe something is wrong with her. I ran down stairs and looked around. I just saw the front door close and I ran outside. It started raining, which usually signals something bad. I looked around and saw a silver car speed off. I got in my car and followed them.

I knew who it was. Seymour. Its so predictable. The car and my car had driven onto a highway. We sped down the highway side by side. I rolled down the passenger window and saw Seymour's ugly face(lol). I saw Yuna's face in the back seat's window. With blood trickling down her forehead. He must have knocked her out before. I made our cars get close to each other and yelled out to her.

"CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!" I yelled to her. Seymour noticed this and rammed his car into mine. I almost lost control of the car, but got it going right again. I let down the back seat window down so Yuna can try and get into my car. She was now standing on the step of the car reaching her hand out. I thought I'd be easy if I slowed down to let her be able to get into the passenger's seat so I could help her. I got a grasp of her hand and started pulling. She was also holding onto Seymour's back seat window. Seymour then moved more to the side and Yuna ended up hanging onto my hand and she hung over my car door. I pulled her hard enough and got her into my car. We hugged and then she screamed. 1st of all because I wasn't steering and 2nd Seymour was coming to ram my car. I quickly let the passenger window down. I spun around and started to speed to Yuna's house.

The action didn't stop there. Seymour spun and sped up to my speed. He rammed and rammed my car from behind. I kept trying to go faster but he easily came to my speed. Then luckily a cop pulled him over and threatened to shoot if he didn't stop. So he did what he said and I started going by the speed limit. When we arrived at her house and I opened the door for her. It now is pouring like before.

Yuna ran into my arms and starting to sob against my chest. I stroked her chestnut hair and let her cry it all out.

"Thanks…Tidus…so much," Yuna said between sobs. I smiled.

"No problem, just whistle and I'll be there," I said lifting her chin up. I looked into her eyes. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against her and pulled her into a romantic kiss. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We then broke the kiss.

"Superman T to the rescue," She said smiling.

HOPE YA LIKED! REVIEW!PLZ


	16. Prom Dates

WHATS UP MY PEEPS! Lol I finally updated. Here we go.

Chapter 16:

The following week at school:

Tidus' POV

I strolled down the hallway, but something was different. I wasn't doing my usual look at girls in the hallways. I didn't do my usual wink at them. Why? Because I love Yuna and only Yuna. Those girls are just girls but Yuna, she's different. She's not the usual slut trying to get with me. Yuna's special and I love her.

As I walked past classrooms, my eyes spotted the bulletin board. New papers were plastered all across it. The one that caught my eye, was the one that read:

PROM NIGHT:

BRING YOU'RE BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND AND HAVE THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!

THIS COMING FRIDAY, GET YOUR DATES AND GET READY!

$50 each for a ticket.

-Prom staff

Yeah not your most exciting advertisement for a special event, but it explains the basics. And I know whom I'm asking. Of course Yuna. As I headed over to her locker, I saw a boy with his arm on a locker and he held her hand. I was relieved when she shook off his hand. He tried it again and I decided to go over there. I went behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and faced me.

"What do you want," The boy snorted as he tried to give a pathetic glare, but couldn't pull it off. "I'm trying to talk to this girl,"

"Well this 'girl' you're trying to talk to doesn't want to talk to you," I said taking a step closer. "Okay?"

"No I don't," He said getting in my face. We both glared daggers at each other about to fight until Yuna rushed to the middle of us. Pushing us both away.

"Sorry, but I'm planning to go with someone else," Yuna said to the boy. "Meaning not you, so you can go now,"

"Whatever man, if you're going with this joke over here, your loss," He snickered as I tried to push him, but Yuna holding me back.

The boy left going over to another girl, trying to flirt, which was totally turning off the girl as she tried to get away from him.

I leaned against Yuna's locker as I crossed my arms. I looked away at other students passing in the halls.

Yuna grabbed my chin and directed my face to her direction. She smiled at me as she grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" She asked as she searched my face for an answer.

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm good, well I got a question for you,"

"Yeah? What's that?" Yuna asked obviously knowing what it was.

I knelt down on my knees and took her hand. Everyone seemed to stare, but I didn't care. This was me and Yuna's moment.

"Would you give me the honor of attending prom with me," I asked looking up and staring into her one emerald green eye and ocean blue eye.

"Oh Tidus, I would love to," Yuna answered smiling while looking down at me. I stood up and hugged her close. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she put her hands on my back.

Yuna broke the hug and looked up at me. She took one hand and grasped it gently.

"Sorry to break the moment, but we got to get to class," Yuna mentioned politely.

"Oh right," She led me to first period. Yuna let go of my hand and sat down. As I was about to sit in the seat next to her, that boy from earlier sat down in it. I glared down at him.

"Get up now," I said in an angry tone. "I was about to sit there,"

"Guess you're too slow," He replied as he smiled past me and at Yuna. "Besides I don't see your name on it,"

I took out a pen and wrote in big letters TIDUS and pointed at it. "Guess it does now,"

"Too bad I don't have to move," That was it. He has pissed me off too much today. I grasped his shirt collar and threw him out of the seat and onto the floor. I sat down contently in the seat. Yuna looked at me as if I was crazy as she looked at me to him. The boy stood up.

"Dude you're crazy," He said as he went to the back of the room. I shrugged it off as the teacher came into the room.

Yuna's POV:

Why did Tidus just throw him out the seat? It was just a seat. Sometimes he surprises me a little too much.

" Ok class figure out the bell work on the board, you got 5 minutes," The teacher instructed. As I started the bell work, I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I picked it up and it read:

_Yunie, who are you taking to the prom?_

_-Rikku_

Rikku, Rikku OH MY GOSH RIKKU! I quickly wrote under it:

_Oh my gosh, Rikku you're back. _

_-Yuna_

I threw it back and watched it as she wrote and threw it back to me. I caught it.

_Didn't think your favorite cousin will be gone forever, did you?_

_-Rikku_

I smiled at her comment and wrote under it.

_Of course not Rikku, of course not._

_-Yuna_

I quickly threw it back and saw her catch it. She threw it back and read what she wrote:

_Good, so who are you going with to prom?_

_-Rikku_

_This boy next to me, Tidus. The blonde one._

_-Yuna_

_Nice Yunie, major hottie._

_-Rikku_

_Haha, you find anyone?_

_-Yuna_

_Actually I did, this boy Gippal. The boy next to me with the eye patch._

_-Rikku._

I looked at the boy next to her and then at her and smiled.

Nice one too, well I got to get to work, I'll talk to you later at lunch. 

_-Yuna_

I threw the note back and went back to work.

Lunch:

I entered the cafeteria and rushed to a short line. I kept being late for lunch lately and having to wait like forever. Once I got my lunch, I looked around the cafeteria for a table. I spotted Tidus' golden hair and started to walk over there.

Tidus' POV:

I settled down at the table with Wakka and Lulu. They got lucky and got here earlier than I did. When I looked up from my lunch, I saw Yuna walking over her. I smiled over at her and she smiled back. She sat next to me and put my arm around her.

"I hate those freakin' long lunch lines, so annoying," Yuna said frustrated. She furrowed her eyebrows as she bit into sandwich. She looked cute when she was mad and I couldn't help laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Yuna looked at me. Now she had a confused expression and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you're mad," I answered smiling at her. Her face turned beet red as Wakka and Lulu noticed us together.

"And who is this, ya?" Wakka asked looking at Yuna.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen her around," Lulu added,

"Ok guys this is Yuna, Yuna this is Wakka with the goofy standing hair and that Lulu next to him," Tidus said getting a glare from Wakka.

"Why must the one always picked on when introduced to someone?" Wakka asked. He was right though, we always did pick on him for his hair.

"Wakka take a look at your hair and you'll see why. It stands up," I answered laughing. I then saw a blonde girl walking towards us. She had emerald greens eyes with swirls and had beads at the end of her ponytail.

"Hey Yunie," The girl said waving over at Yuna. Yunie? Heh guess it another nickname.

"Hey Rikku, everyone this is Rikku, Rikku that's Wakka, Lulu and Tidus," Yuna said pointing at each of us as she said our name. Lulu gave a slight nod, Wakka waved and I did the same.

"Hey everybody!" Rikku said in her energetic tone. "Nice to meet you guys!"

Yuna's POV

Well Rikku did her usual energetic greeting. She turned and faced me about to say something when I noticed what trying to listen in. I put my hand on his face and held his face away. He tried to say something, but it was muffled by my hand.

"Gippal will be coming soon, I bet these guys will probably know them," Rikku informed as she bit in her sandwich. "There he is," Rikku added as she pointed at him.

I saw Rikku about to talk when Wakka cut it. "Whats up brudda?" Wakka greeted as he held his hand out. They did their little handshake and Gippal sat down next to Rikku, putting his hand around Rikku's waist.

"Not much bro," Gippal replied. He then looked over at Tidus. "Hey whats up T?"

"Not much man," Tidus answered as they did the handshake Wakka and Gippal did a minute ago.

"So who's taking who to prom?" Wakka looking around the table. I thought it was pretty obvious. Gippal had his arm around Rikku, and Tidus had his arm around me previously.

"Well I'm taking Rikku," Gippal said giving Rikku a squeeze as she snuggled against him.

"I'm taking little miss Yuna over here," Tidus said looking at me giving me his charming smile. Which caused me to blush a beet red again.

"Well I'm taking Lulu, as you guys might know," Wakka said hugging Lulu. She smiled back at him as he did that.

So I guess we all have a prom date. We're all settled.

Hope you liked the chapter. R&R and please no flames


	17. Gippal's Party

Hey everyone, I'm here to update, yay. Here it is and I don't own square enix or any of that.

Chapter 17:

Party!

Yuna' POV

Tidus and I got up from the lunch table, after finishing lunch. The bell had rung, signaling students back to class. We entwined our hands together, trying to get out of the mob leaving the cafeteria. Tidus pulled me through as he pushed people out of the way that weren't moving very fast. We successfully got out of the mob.

"Phew we're out of there, now we can have time to ourselves," Tidus said pulling me closer to him, putting his forehead against mine.

"Ohhh I lik-," I started being interrupted by a certain hyperactive cousin pouncing on me, causing me to lose my balance and fall over. Tidus stood there laughing as I sent him a glare.

"Hi Rikku, nice meeting you here," I said sarcastically as I sat up, dusting off the dirt that collected onto my white strapless top and my blue jean capris. Rikku stood up and said:

"You going to sit there all day, Yunie?" Rikku asked looking down at me, smiling. I grinned to myself at my cousin's silliness.

"Rikku..haha" I laughed as I walked over to Tidus' side. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you,"

"Me neither," Tidus added getting a glare from Rikku.

"Aw you guys are so mean," Rikku said pouting with her arms crossed. Suddenly Gippal, Wakka and Lulu spawned out of nowhere in front of us.

"I see that nothing interesting is going on here," Gippal started looking at all of us. I just shook my head at him. Tidus nudged me telling me to listen. "You guys want come over to my house and party?"

"Oh Oh Oh I will I will!" Rikku exclaimed, of course being the first to answer, causing her beads in her hair to bounce, making a loud noise as they hit each other. Tidus grabbed her hair to stop the sound, receiving another glare from Rikku. She stuck out her tongue at Tidus, causing him to chuckle.

"I'll go if Yuna goes," Tidus piped up looking at me. I smiled and said, "I guess I'm in too,"

"I'll be there since I know you're going, Lulu, ya?" Wakka asked Lulu waiting for an answer.

"Ah ok I'll be there too," Lulu said finally saying something. "Is it just going to be us?"

"Hell no! That ain't a party, a bunch of people are goin' to be there,"

"Good! Because I'm ready to party," Rikku exclaimed shooting her fist in the air.

"I'm just going to go over there now…. bye," Lulu said getting away from the Rikku's excitement.

"Aw come on Lu, come back," Wakka said following behind trying to convince her to come back over.

"Anyways see you guys at 7:00, and be ready to party," Gippal said leaving, going over to another group of people.

"Awww Gippie COME BACK!" Rikku shouted chasing after him. Tidus and I chuckled at her liveliness. Tidus turned to me picking up my chin. I looked up to him, smiling.

"Us time now," Tidus said leaning in for a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him in, as he wrapped his other hand around my waist. Right before we could kiss, the oh- so hyper cousin interrupted and pulled me away.

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku said pulling on my hand.

"I guess I'll uh see you later, Tidus" I said leaving him with a frown on his face. I waved as he did the same back.

"What now?" I said stopping Rikku from pulling me any further. Our new location was in front of the bathrooms.

"Lets go shopping for Gippal's party after school," Rikku suggested letting go of my hand.

"You pulled me away so you could tell me that," I said raising my voice. "For shopping! You're going to get it!"

"1..2..3," I counted giving her a head start. Before I knew it, she zoomed off. I ran on after her, hearing her squealing caused me to laugh to myself. I stopped when I saw her bump into the principal. I ran up behind Rikku wondering what would happen. The principal straightened up as he cleared his throat.

"How many times have I told you Rikku, No Running," The principal told a frightened Rikku. " This is your last warning. As for you Yuna, this is your first, don't let me catch you doing it again," With that, the principal left.

Once the principal was out of sight. I started to burst out laughing, putting my hands on my knees. "You should've seen your face!"

"You big meanie," Rikku pouted, folding her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna's House:

I sat on my bed next to Rikku. "Why do we have to go shopping, what I have on is perfectly fine,"

"Right, a dirt stain on a white shirt that's totally noticeable, yeah that's perfectly fine," Rikku replied sarcastically. "Besides it'll be fun,"

"Shopping with you is long and boring is what it is," I answered.

"Oh come on Yunie, you're so boring," Rikku said twirling a braid around her finger.

"Ugh fine," I said giving in.

"Yay," Rikku said hugging me really tight. I gasped for air.

"Can't…breathe," I said trying to get air.

"Oh sorry," Rikku apologized letting go of me. "Well, be ready in a few, I'll be downstairs," With that, she went downstairs.

"Ugh, my shirt is like ruined now, thanks to Rikku," I mumbled to myself. I went over to my dresser thinking about what I should I wear. _Hmm I think a T-shirt will be good_. I thought to my self. I picked out a white shirt saying "What happens in this shirt, stays in this shirt". Interesting sentence, I know. I just put on a pair of jeans then my white K-swiss and went downstairs.

"Ready," I said putting my hands on my hips. She turned around and smiled.

"Like the shirt Yunie," Rikku complimented walking over to me. I smiled and said:

"Thanks, me too," I replied. "Well lets go to the mall and get it over with,"

"Yay!" Rikku said pulling me out of the house and into the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus' House:

Tidus POV:

"Dude, what should I wear," I said looking over the outfit I had on now. A white T-shit and faded blue jeans.

"That's up to ya," Wakka answered already having on what he's wearing. Wakka had a white shirt that covered his belt except for his silver belt buckle and black jeans covering most of his black Nikes.

"I found something," I said going into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I came out wearing a white tank top with a gold chain around my neck going not so far down my chest, blue jeans that are a dark blue on the sides that fade into white from the thigh area down to the bottom on the jeans and a white hat tilted to the side. For shoes, I had some white K-Swiss.

"OK, I think I'm set," I said coming into my room.

"OK its 5:00, now what, ya?" Wakka asked looking around my room.

"We eat," I suggested opening my door. "Be careful, we got white on,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mall:

Yuna's POV:

"Can we please go now," I nagged getting tired. "I got my outfit already,"

"OK, fine Yunie," Rikku said finally giving into my pleas. "Let's go get changed at your house, it's 6:00,"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, come on,"

Yuna's House:

I flopped on my bed lazily._ Ah home sweet home. _I thought. I rolled over onto my back.

"I'm going to change, first," Rikku said leaving me to go into the bathroom. When she came out she had on a baby blue sweater stopping under her chest, zipped up slightly. Underneath that, we a white tank top not going further than the sweater. She had a baby blue mini skirt. For shoes, she white shoes with light blue stripes.

"Nice," I complimented Rikku. "My turn,"

"Thanks," Rikku said sitting on my bed as it was her turn to wait. " I'll be waiting, so hurry up,"

When I came out of the bathroom, I had a white tank top under my chest with a white sweater covering it stopping below my chest, not zipped up at all and white short shorts. For shoes, I had on my usual white K-Swiss. I had my gold hoops in my ears and my white cap tilted to the side. Then to complete it I had my Gucci sunglasses with a white frame and black tinted lenses. I did a little spin when Rikku turned to see me.

"Nice Yunie," Rikku complimented. "Tidus will like it,"

"You think?"

"I know,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus' House

Tidus POV:

"DUDE! I told you to be careful," I shouted as Wakka had accidentally dropped macaroni and cheese onto his shirt.

"Whoa ,whoa ,whoa, can I have an extra white T-shirt, ya?" Wakka asked starting to panic.

"Ya calm down," I said running up stairs, the came down stairs with a white T-shirt in hand.

"No more food for you," I said taking his bowl away and giving him the shirt.

"Awww, come on," Wakka complained trying to get the food back.

"Hey! Just go change," I said pushing him away as a put the bowl into the sink. "We got to go, so hurry,"

After a minute or so, Wakka came out with a new pure white T-shirt on. "Thanks man,"

"Less thanking and more going," I said rushing him out the door and into my car. I pushed on the gas pedal and we were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna's House:

"YUNIE! LETS GO!" Rikku shouted.

"I'm right here, you know," I said rubbing my ear. "My car or yours,"

"Yours," Rikku answered giving me my keys. Rikku and I got into my car and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal's House:

Tidus' POV:

Wakka and I walked up to Gippal's house, seeing the door open, we saw ourselves in. We were the 1st ones there. We heard loud footsteps coming down the steps, which turned out to be Gippal.

"Hey T, hey Wakka," Gippal greeted. "Man we all look good," He was right, to add, Gippal was wearing a black jacket over a white T-shirt with a thin silver chain and a pair of black jeans.

"Oh yeah," I said as we all did a small spin. We laughed and sat down at a small table against a wall. We all were talking when we were interrupted and we all looked to the door.

"Hello boys," Yuna, Rikku and Lulu said in unison. Yuna was in front with Rikku and Lulu on each side of her.

"Hi ladies," Us guys said in unison. I got up, walked over to Yuna and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. As Wakka did the same to Lulu and Gippal to Rikku. At that, a whole load of people filled the room. The song Yeah came on. Yuna took off her hat and glasses and threw them on a table.

Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.

Yuna was a few feet away from me smiling with her hands on her hips. She looked me over as I just stood there. She signaled me to come over with her finger. I smiled as she walked away to the middle of the floor as I followed.

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",that's when I told her I said

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

I took her hand as she got down low, slowly coming back up, rubbing her ass on my jeans on the way. I smiled when she turned around and teased me as she pushed me away. She put her finger on her lip as I walked back up to her.

_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.  
Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead, But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.The way she (get low!)I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.She asked for one more dance and I'm Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? _

I wrapped my hands around her waist as she wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling my head close to her neck. I breathed on her neck, and then leaving little kisses on her neck. I saw her smile as she turned around and getting our bodies as close as they could. I put my lips near her neck as we rocked side to side in rhythm.

_My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow .Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits. So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's .Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say._

Yuna grinded her butt up against my jeans, as I swayed her hips side to side. She put her hands on top of mine. I whispered into her ear.

"Wow Yuna, I didn't know you were like this,"

"You don't like?" She asked as we continued to dance.

"No, I do like, surprised me though,"

"I'm full of surprises,"

I smiled as I pushed myself up against her as continued to grind. Yuna turned and faced me putting her lips fairly close to fine then backing away, teasing me. I leaned in trying to kiss her but she leaned back.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" I asked smiling at her.

"Maybe,"

_Two can play at this game._ I thought. I stepped a few feet away, turning my back to her, folding my arms. She came up from behind me, wrapping her hands around me. I acted stubborn and didn't do anything. Yuna gently nibbled onto my ear, weakening me. When she stopped, I turned around.

"Oh you're good," I said smiling. Yuna smiled back.

The song ended and a slow song named "And I" came on.

"Care to dance," I said reaching out my hand.

"Oh Tidus," Yuna said putting her cheek against my chest. I put my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We swayed side to side in rhythm to the song.

_I dont need me a basketball player All I need is somebody thats down for me And he don't have to have money his love is just like honey its so sweet to me he can have everything in this world but he'll sacrifice it all for me and I made up my mind im in love this time and it feels so real_

Yuna looked up to me and smiled. I put my forehead onto hers, smiling back down at her.

_and I know that he won't break my heart and I know that we won't never part its time, time for us to settle down and I wanna be with him forever_

I grabbed her head gently and put it under my chin. I kissed her hair as we continued to dance.

"I love you, Tidus," Yuna whispered breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Yuna," I whispered back resting my head on top of hers.

_they can say that I am crazy for making him my baby but its how its gone be see I done been through many changes but this one i aint changing it's gone stay the same I can have everything in this world but i'll sacrifice it all for him and I made up my mind I'm in love this time and it, it feels real_

I saw Gippal and Rikku slow dancing near by. Gippal gave me thumbs up as I did the same back. Then Wakka and Lulu slow danced by us, Wakka gave me a smile and I smiled back at him. Then I went back to resting my head on Yuna's head.

_and I know that he won't break my heart and I know that we won't never part its time,time for us to settle down and I wanna be with him forever_

_I love you and all of the things that you do oh baby please I need you I need you so believe me i do i do oOoOOo cause I love you i love you and every lil thing baby you do no no OoO whooOooa OooOo they dont know how i feel cause i know this is real_

_and I know that he won't break my heart and I know that we won't never part its time,time for us to settle down and I wanna be with him forever_

_and I know that he won't break my heart and I know that we won't never part its time,time for us to settle down and I wanna be with him forever_

We then we through a series of many songs. Yuna and I stopped dancing when we got to tired to dance anymore.

We went to Gippal's backyard, where Gippal,Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka were. I sat on one of the lawn chairs and Yuna sat on my lap.

"Want a soda?" Gippal asked Yuna and I. We both shook our head, yes. He threw me two Coke's and I gave one to Yuna.

"Man I'm tired, aren't you guys tired,ya?" Wakka asked us as he held Lulu's hand.

"Yeah," We all said in Unison. A few minutes later, the pool area got more and more full with people.

Yuna's POV:

"Hey Yuna, I'm going to go talk to some people, I'll be back," Tidus said kissing my cheek and walking away. I went over to where Rikku and Lulu were standing.

"Hey Yuna," Rikku greeted me. "What was with that little dance,"

"What are you talking about," I asking lying, of course I knew what she was talking about.

"During "Yeah", you guys were pretty close and dirty,"

"Oh that, well….it was just a little scene." I guessed.

"Right," Rikku said not believing a word I just said. "Even Lulu gets it,"

"What the supposed to mean? Lulu said glaring at Rikku.

"Nothing," Rikku said running away.

"I'm to go get her, see you later Yuna," Lulu said going in the direction Rikku went in.

_What to do know….oh I know._ I thought. I went around the crowd looking around for someone. I finally found him. I ran up to him, grabbed his pants, pulled them down and jumped into the water. I looked up from under water, I saw him jump in. I stared into his eyes as he did the same to me. I grabbed the back of his head and started kissing him as he put his hands on my cheeks. After a minute or so I started losing my breath and I broke the kiss. I went up for air and he followed.

Out of now where, everyone started jumping in. Tidus and I got splashed from all around which got us laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night:

I went inside to get my glasses and my hat. Everyone was leaving, meaning the party was over.

I turned around and saw Tidus was very close to me.

"Hey," Tidus said pulling me close to him and hugging me. I rested my cheek against his cheek.

"Hey, thanks for the great night," I said looking up at him and smiling.

"Thank _you_ for the great night also," He said rubbing my back.

"No problem," I replied. "Well Rikku and I have to go,"

"Aw ok," Tidus replied pulling me into a passionate kiss. His tongue went ahead and explored my mouth as mine did that same to his. He put his hands on my hips as I put my hands on his neck. After a minute or so, I broke the kiss.

"See ya," I said waving to him as I left.

"Yunie! Wait up!" Rikku said calling after me. She ran up behind me and sighed. "That was fun,"

"Yeah… it was," I said referring back to Tidus.

"I saw that little kiss of yours, before we left," Rikku said smiling. I blushed a deep red. "Seemed deep!"

"Oh shut up, Rikku," I said playfully getting into my car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this is like the longest chapter I've written. Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Hey peoples, I FINALLY came back with another chapter. Yo soy perezoso, which means I am lazy in Spanish. Well hope you like this one.

Chapter 18:

Tidus POV:

I watched Yuna walk out Gippal's door after sharing a kiss with me. I stared as her and her cousin disappeared into the black of the night in their car. Tonight, was the best. And something bad didn't actually happen. I partied with the love of my life, enjoying every minute of it. And luckily, Seymour didn't show up…

Speaking of the devil…

Seymour appeared in the doorway, and looked at me strangely. "What are you looking at?" He spat.

"Not your ugly face," I replied turning around, heading for the kitchen. But he then said something, that made me go stiff…with fear.

"You may want to watch your little Yuna tonight," He suggested. I turned around to see him examining his nails…speaking of those nails he really needs to clip them, and maybe clean them...anyway…

I clenched my fists. "What are you up to?" I asked, staring hard at him. He scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know,"

I rushed at him, grabbing his shirt collar, but before I could say anything, he cut in. "Ah Ah Ah, Tidus. You're only making it worse."

I loosened my grip on his shirt collar. "That's what I thought" He said, smoothing out his shirt with his hands. "I've tried too hard, Tidus," Seymour said as he began to walk around the room. I followed him with my eyes. _What is he up to?_

I listened carefully. "You just can't get seem to stay out of my way," Seymour spoke. I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted. "Ah Ah, I'm not finished," I shook my head and took a seat on the couch. Knowing this will take awhile. _Where are Wakka and Gippal?_

"See this little red button, Tidus?" Seymour said revealing a black pad with a red button from behind his back. "With a push of it, It will send my guards out to well do something to your little lover,"

"Don't you like her?" I said, remembering all the times he tried to get to Yuna. "More like obsessed?"

"Ah, but Yuna is your weakness, so I know you won't let me push this button, will you?" Seymour asked smiling. He had a point she is my weakness. I shook my head in response. "Yeah, thought so," I had to get that pad. I stood up from the couch, clenching my teeth. Before I could do anything, he already knew what I was thinking.

"Tsk Tsk, Tidus. Don't try anything, or you'll just be hurting or should I say getting your self killed. See I have men out there, just waiting to shoot you, if you try anything." I lost. I think I've really lost. With a push of a button, Yuna can get hurt or killed. If I try anything, I get killed. So I sat back down.

He laughed. "See, who has all the power now, mister tough guy? Anyways, I want you to leave this city, not telling anyone why you're leaving. Just to disappear." I didn't say anything. I have to go, it's for the best. So Yuna or me won't get hurt. I could already feel the sting of tears.

"Ah don't be a little cry baby," He snapped. I looked down. I hated that phrase: Little cry baby. Reminds me of my childhood, my dad. Like when my mom died in a car accident when I was eleven, I had been crying at her funeral. He was drunk. He couldn't take it either. My dad was always harsh on me whenever he was drunk. Anyways, he kept repeating to me that I was a little cry baby…that I was pathetic. He had stood there tearless, looking at me with disgust. Since my mom died, he become like a professional drunk, that's why I moved away. He gave me money, and I moved. Ever since my mom died, and whenever he was drunk and I cried about something that took a deep stab at my life, he laughed and called me a little crybaby. So right then and there, I wanted to punch Seymour so bad, to pumble him to the ground. But I couldn't.

"Pack your bags tonight and leave Besaid." He said. "Or else…" I got up, beginning to walk towards the door. "Oh my guards will be escorting you,"

I walked out of Gippal's defeated. I hung my head low, letting my hair hang in my face. My heart sunk. _I have to tell Yuna…somehow. _

I got into my car, just sitting in the driver's seat. I sunk in my seat. _I need to call her…_ I reached for it, then remember the guards. They watched carefully for my every move. I took back my arm. I took my car key and stuck it in the ignition. It started up and began driving towards my house. I turned on the radio in my car. Rough Landing, Holly by Yellowcard was on.

Left the ground  
In black and white  
And when the plane went down  
The colors all around  
I know by now   
The marching slide  
And still I can't get out, she's all I think about, can't let her go  
It's who you know

I frowned. It's all over.

We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go  
Let her go

Or maybe not… I drove to Lulu's. They wouldn't know where my house was…did they? Just a risk I have to take.

She moves fast,  
Takes control and like a heart attack I know I can't turn back  
And time just passed  
Nights moved slow  
And she was all I had, I thought I'd never last, can't let her go  
It's who you know

I made a left, and saw Lulu's neighborhood come into view. I turned off the radio and won't let Yuna go so easily. I pulled up at Lulu's driveway. I couldn't knock because then they'd know it wasn't my house. So I went up to her door, and turned the door knob. I don't what will happen, she may think I'm a robber and cast a spell on me, after all she is a black mage. Another risk…

I went inside and looked around. No time to examine her house, I have to find her. I looked to the left, and saw a stair case. This house reminds me of Yuna's, seems like the same layout, so the rooms must be up there. I ran up the spiral staircase, and began checking the rooms. Finally I came to the last bedroom in the hallway. I flew open the door and burst in.

"LULU!" I yelled. She was studying her black magic, and looked up and looked taken back.

"Tidus, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked looking quite angry. I confessed, telling her the whole story. From having Seymour in his grip to Seymour telling him he had to leave town or he will hurt or kill Yuna to now.

"I always hated him. Well I'll tell you what we have to do." She said. Lulu whispered the plan in my ear and I nodded. I took twp empty suitcases from her closet and ran downstairs. I walked out the house and started for my car. As I neared my car, I saw fira spells being thrown at all the guards, killing them all. I heard my cell phone go off and I answered.

"_Hello again. It's Seymour. Better be leaving soon, I have more guards coming for you." _With that he hung up. Crap…well I have some guards held off seeing that they were killed. I looked up at Lulu.

"Thanks Lulu. Tell everyone that I'm going to Luca. I have to. Seymour called and said they're more guards coming for me." I yelled, hoping she can hear me.

"Alright." She said. I turned back to my car and opened my car door. "Oh and Tidus?"

I looked back up at her. "Be careful," I smiled and got into my car, driving off. To Luca.

Yuna's POV:

I sat on my bed with my legs criss-crossed, talking with Rikku. I heard my home phone, retrieving my phone from my bed stand next to me.

"Hello"

"Yuna, it's Lulu. Tidus has left for Luca."

"What? Why?"

"Seymour threatened to hurt or kill you by pushing a red button that sends guards out to come for you. Seymour said Tidus had to leave town without telling anyone, but of course Tidus and I figured out a plan when he came to my door, tricking the guards into thinking it was his. I ended up killing the guards, but Seymour had called telling Tidus there were more coming for him. So he had to go. He wanted me to tell everyone."

I dropped the phone. Seymour…he's still trying. My heart sank low. I hope Tidus is okay. Rikku looked at me with a worried look.

"_Hello?"_

I picked the phone back up. "We have to make sure he'll be okay and get him back."

"_Yes, that's the plan. Come to my house now and we'll go get your man."_ With that she hung up. Your man? Haha, I like that.

I told Rikku the story and dragged her out of the house. We got in the car and sped over to Lulu's.

"Mission Getting Tidus Back is underway," I said as I drove. Rikku giggled at my remark.

With Seymour.

"Mission Yuna Is Mine is underway," Seymour said smiling evilly to himself.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Review and Review. No flames!


	19. Luca

Here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry I took forever to update. Well here goes nothing…

Chapter 19:

Luca

Tidus' POV:

I've just entered the city, taking in all that was around me. Buildings scattered all over the place, closely built to each other. The buildings' lights made every move clear as if it was day. Except for those alleys, they were pitch black as you passed them. You never knew what was held in them, and you never wanted to think about it.

Motorcycles, cars, trucks, you name it, they were all still on the road. It is like it's not even midnight. People still roamed around, no matter what time it was. Well for the city anyway. Honking were still as famous as they were during the day, going off quite loudly, but luckily people didn't honk _as_ much. _Some_ people were being considerate to the fact it was nighttime and people were sleeping, well were_ trying_ to sleep anyway. Nonetheless, it was somewhat similar from my hometown Zanarkand. Zanarkand was much bigger, and was very city-like. It was pretty big though.

Being in the city somewhat exhilarated me for some reason seeing I haven't been in one for awhile since I moved to Besaid when I was 10. Maybe just because it was a new place for a change. Though I've been here once, when I was 6, that was quite sometime ago. I definitely don't remember too much, but I remember enough that it was a crazy city, kind of like Zanarkand.

I looked to my left, and saw yet another alley. I decided to park there, and to start to look around. There had to be a hotel or inn somewhere near, seeing that there were many tourists who came here. So I turned into the alley, slowly driving further and further in. When I was about mid-way in it, I put the car into park, and opened the car door. I stepped my foot outside, feeling a breeze sweep past my foot. A little chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle. I took the keys, and stepped outside fully of my car and shut the door. I locked all of the car doors and left the dark alley. Once I was out in the light again, I let out a sigh of relief.

"A little creepy…" I muttered to myself, shoving my keys into my pocket. I looked around, feeling breezes from the cars flying by. Felt good, I must say.

I walked down the large side walk, passing many little stores. They ranged from cafes, bars, pizza places and other fast food places. I found useful stores I would want to go into, but not my main target. I continued to walk, looking out for any signs of an Inn or Hotel.

"Finally..." I whispered, as I found myself looking up a wooden sign. It read "Cid's Inn." I opened the glass door, and walked inside. I took slow steps, looking around the place. I could hear the echo of my foot every time it hit against the hardwoods floors.

As I continued to examine the small inn, I heard a male voice speak up. "Hello young man, may I help you?" He asked politely, getting my attention.

I looked at a bald man, with a pair of black goggles sitting around his neck. He had green eyes, with the black swirls in them, so he must be Al-Bhed just like Rikku. I looked at his name tag, it read "Cid", so I guess he owns this place.

"Yes I'd like a room please," I said, as I walked over to the reception desk, and rested my hands on the desk, taking looks around the room.

"Alright, Room 25," He said, handing me a set of keys. I took them, putting them in my pocket along with my car keys. I gave him a slight nod, and went to my left. There led a staircase. I walked up the flight of stairs, which tired me out even more then I already was.

I got to the first floor, and I looked down the hall for my room. _23, 24, 25…_Ah found it. I twisted the knob, and opened the door. I walked inside, looking in the pretty decent room. To my left was a large window dressed with white curtains. Probably looking over an alley I bet…In front of me, laid a king-sized bed, with a white comforter lying over some white sheets. The pillows lay nicely at the top of the bed. Looked so comfortable. I walked to the foot of the bed, and fell onto the bed. I lay there, comfortably, for a few moments.

Wonder what Yuna is doing right now….

Yuna's POV:

I swerved out of my driveway with Rikku in the passenger's seat, rather sloppily, knocking over my garbage cans. Note to self: Pick those up when back at home. I sped down the street, leaving black skid marks on the road in front of my driveway. Oops.

I made my way through Besaid to Luca. It took awhile but it was all worth it. Rikku told to pull over right by the entrance of Luca. We pulled into an alley behind a parked car. I couldn't make out what type or color car it was.

"Yunie, lets first check my dad's Inn. It should be right up there, come on!" She suggested, tugging on my hand. She began to jog, trying to urge me to go a little faster. I began to job alongside with her, just to make her happy. We passed so many places filled with tasty aromas, but we could check out those places later. But, wow, they just made me even hungrier.

Finally, Rikku halted in front of these glass doors. She twisted the knob and ran inside. I followed behind, going at the same pace as her.

"Cid!" Rikku exclaimed, running over to the reception desk. She ran behind it, embracing her dad, my uncle. I walked slower, and stood in front of the desk.

"Neggi, fryd yna oui tuehk rana? Acbaleymmo drec myda!" Cid yelled in surprise, speaking in Al Bhed.(Rikku, what are you doing here? Especially this late!) I understood his words, seeing Rikku taught me Al Bhed 2 years ago. I smiled as I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Yf Let, E's zicd rana muugehk vun cusauha fedr Oihea!" Rikku explained.(Aw Cid, I'm just looking for someone here with Yunie!)

"Fa femm dymg ypuid drec mydan," Uncle said, dismissing the subject for now.(We will talk about this later) He turned facing me and smiled. "Yuna! It's been awhile,"

"Yeah, it has uncle," I said, returning the smile.

"Well don't just stand there, give me a hug!" He exclaimed, walking from behind the desk, and pulling me into an embrace and I hugged back.

"Cid, we didn't come here for a reunion, we need to find someone," Rikku said, cutting to the chase, as she grew impatient. He pulled away, looking back at Rikku that who was now standing next to me again.

"Did you see a man with spikey blonde hair and has blue eyes, Uncle?" I asked.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Dad! Can we have the room number?" Rikku asked.

"Room 25, but I hope you guys don't plan to do anything bad to the young man!" He shouted after us, as we were already at the staircase. We climbed up the staircase and ran through the hall, watching the room numbers fly by. And finally, we got to his room. I banged on it loudly, after finding that it was locked.

Tidus' POV:

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I was awakened by a long bang on my door. Forgetting that it could be someone like Seymour or his guards, I flew open the door, feeling a bit frustrated that someone was actually banging on my door at midnight. But I quickly took back that thought, as I saw who it was.

"Yuna? Rikku?" I said in disbelief. I knew they would come, but this late and soon? Dang, whoever who was driving, drove fast and slick.

"Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug. "Thank Yevon, he didn't hurt you!"

"Yep, I'm all good, I'm just happy everything is okay with you,"

"Nothing is good Tidus! I have a stalker and you're in danger," Yuna said with a worried tone.

"Rikku, can you go in the room for a minute so I can talk to Yuna alone?" I asked her, waiting for an answer.

"Sure thing, Ti!" She said going into the room, closing the door behind her. I had a feeling she'd eavesdrop once she closed the door. But that's not what to worry about at the moment.

"Anyways abo-what the?" I felt the back of my head after feelings something very light hit the back of my head. I turned around, and saw a little airplane sitting on the carpeted floor. I bent down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Yuna looked at me, as I opened the airplane that held a little note. Yuna stood next to me, as I began to read the letter. It read:

_Just because you got away this time, doesn't mean next time will be as easy. This is only the beginning! Prepare for the fight, whether you like it or not!_

Nice, Yuna was already worried, and I know this just made it even worse.

She turned around, bringing her hand to her face. I could hear her muffled sniffles that she tried to cover up with her hand to her face. I walked closer to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Don't worry about it, Yuna. He's just trying to scare us," I said, trying to comfort her with my words. But who am I kidding, I know Seymour is psycho enough to do things much worse. Even Yuna knew what he can behold.

"Can you really promise that?" She said, speaking in monotone. Her back still facing me as she spoke. "You don't know what power he holds Tidus, how can you really say that?"

"I don't know, Yuna. But I'll stick with you the whole time. We'll get by this obstacle." I said reassuringly.

"How do you know? This is risking both of our lives…"

"You can't say it's in risk yet. Nothing bad has happened yet…." I said, raising my hands to her shoulders, but she shrugged them off as she turned around.

"So I suppose getting threatened to be killed and followed by armed guards is nothing, huh?"

"But I handled th-" "Doesn't matter Tidus, it's only the beginning. The end is far to come…you...we survived this time, but what about the next?"

"Must you talk with such negativity?" I said getting frustrated. Does she really think it's all over?

"Negativity? What if I'm speaking the truth, Tidus? What if I'm right?" Yuna said popping up so many questions. But what if she is speaking the truth, if she's right. Getting tired of talking about this and getting tired overall, I decided to end the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said, putting my hand on the door knob about to twist it when I felt a hand pull me back. That hand belonging to Yuna.

"Well I do Tidus!" She said, turning me around to face her. "We can't avoid this!"

"Why are we arguing about this? No, why are you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows getting even more frustrated

"Fine, lets just forget this happened, and let whatever happen, happen," She responded, giving up.

"Good, lets go inside now. I'm tired." I said, opening the door. I heard a scramble and saw Rikku jump onto the bed.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, smiling innocently. "How'd the talk go?"

"Surprised you're asking, you should know," I said going to the foot of the bed, slipping off my shoes and setting them down.

"Are you accusing me of spying on you guys?" She said, acting as if she was taken back and offended.

"I was thinking eavesdropping, but that's good too," I laughed.

"Heh.." Yuna said piping up. She still kind of seemed mad, or just out of it.

"Aw Yunie, you mad?" I said using her nickname created by her cousin. Her eyes perked up when she heard me say 'Yunie'. I wrapped my arms around her, putting out my bottom lip. "Please don't be,"

"How can I be when you make that face," She said smiling. "Now for sleeping arrangements…" She left my arms, and went to go sit on the bed.

"We can all sleep in this one bed, after all it is King sized," I suggested, slipping under the covers. I patted the spot next to me, looking up at Yuna, smirking. She blushed a beet red, and I sent her a wink.

"Ew, I hope you guys don't do anything nasty while I'm sleeping," Rikku said disgusted as she sat on the opposite end of me. Yuna crawled down the bed, towards the spot I designated for her. I watched her carefully, watching each sway of her perfectly shaped hips as she crawled. I admired her smooth skin and her bi-colored eyes, then my eyes lowered to her-

"Tidus, stop drooling! Pervert!" Yuna shouted, pushing my head to the side as she slid under the covers. I laughed as I turned my attention back to her. I laid on my side, laying my arm across her stomach, holding her. I pulled her closer, as she turned on her side, pressing her back against me. I rested my head on her shoulder, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"Night Yuna," I whispered into her ear.

"Night Tidus," She replied.

"…Love you," I said, as my eyelids were pushing to close.

"Love you too,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Review!


End file.
